Previously roof racks for vehicles have been employed which essentially include the use of a pair of side rails, cross bars there-between and some means for anchoring the side rails to the vehicle roof. The difficulty has been to provide a useful and convenient means by which the side rails are anchored to the roof without damage to the roof, together with a means to anchor a flexible protective cap to overlie the side rails. Further problems have involved the provision of a resilient or flexible cap along and over the top of the rail over which objects carried upon the rack may be supportably mounted without damage to the roof. Further difficulties have existed in providing a proper means for anchoring the rails to the vehicle roof.